


Fake It 'Til You Make It

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: "This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best thing you can do is hope for the best.</p><p>Other times it's the only thing you had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It 'Til You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Court, wrote this first. I'll write Freelins next.

Everyone was tense. Jeremy had been taken by a mercenary crew and was being held somewhere in the country, and everything was doing their best to find him. Trevor was in a state of constant worry, with good reason. The two were soulmates, entwined together for years before coming to the crew. Everyone in the crew would always looked worriedly towards Trevor, and Trevor would always respond with the same thing.

“Black and white.” Trevor said with a small, hopeful smile.

When people met their soulmate, the color would drain from their sight, being forced to only see black and white. When your soulmate died, the color would return, being the same as ever. People often called this The Soulmate Law of Conservation, that the color would be put into meeting your soulmate. The color isn't destroyed, just in a different form. When your soulmate dies, the color returns in its first form. It would be impossible to tell you ever lost a soul mate, except for that your soulmates favorite color was gone from your sight when they die, remaining in black and white.

Kids in elementary school were often confused on why one of their markers turned gray, middle schoolers spread rumors about what black and white sight meant, and in high school, they taught you what it meant in the third week. People that knew each other since they were kids frantically texted each other, asking if they lost their color to each other. Most were indifferent, others asked what it meant when the color returns. They always got about ten people crying per class, even if they didn't lose their soulmate. There are people who had a color missing from sight all their life, and some who never lose their color once. Some lose it briefly, some don't remember what the colors look like.

Churches taught that their soulmate is God given and should be married once appropriate. Pro-life people argued that abortions killed someone's soulmate, while Pro-choice argues that they aren't born yet, and therefore aren't assigned a soulmate. Some people who married people that weren't your soulmate were harassed as much as you would expect, taking the same treatment from companies as gay people did. There was a celebrity scandal every week about if a celebrity was lying about their soulmate. Game shows were made of if someone could find their soulmate in a room of twenty people, and if they can, they won a ridiculous sum of money. Some people were rumored to even have multiple soulmates in a life.

Some people cared, some people didn't, and it was just the way the world worked.

Ryan was one of those people that got multiple soulmates, but he had no need for an attraction, and he will set out to murder whoever he lost his color to. No one knows how many colors he sees anymore. Geoff hadn't lost his color yet, while Jack lost her’s in a crowd. Gavin found his third soulmate, a nice reporter named Meg. He refused to talk about his first and second, and no one pushed. Lindsay was Michael's soulmate, but Michael wasn't Lindsay's, the wedding bands on their fingers defying fate. Kdin was Ray's soulmate, and Kdin didn't talk about his color at all anymore. Matt and Steffie both had a rare occurrence of hearing their soulmate instead of seeing them, and both had two complimentary colors missing; Matt lost blue and orange, while Steffie lost yellow and purple. Caleb’s only soulmate was when he was interning at the hospital, a blind person received two eye donors, and Caleb was supposed to be taking notes on the process. They ended up having an deadly allergic reaction to the sedatives and died during surgery. Caleb never lost a color.

Jeremy and Trevor were the most ‘normal’ people in the crew by society's view. They weren't married, which most people would expect for them knowing each other as long as they did, but they probably held the most stable relationship possible, excluding Michael and Lindsay's marriage. They were connected at the hip and loved each other very much, so everyone went a little more frantic to find Jeremy. Trevor coped the only way he knew how, to be positive and hopeful. Everyone could tell he's worried and scared, but he always put on a strong forefront.

“You're like a ray of sunshine poking out behind storm clouds.” Michael comments one day, grabbing something to quickly eat before being sent out with Ryan on what seemed to be a large and convoluted goose chase.

“Well being negative isn't going to help anything.” Trevor says. “I learned a long time ago that feeling bad and being negative doesn't change anything, so I might as well be positive.”

“That reminds me of a saying my mom has.” Michael comments. “Whenever I felt like I couldn't do something, like give a presentation for a class, or when my brother was afraid he was going to let down his football team and they would lose the state finals, my mother would go ‘If you kids fake it until you make it, you will make it. If you fake being confident, then you will be confident in what you do.’ ”

“And did it work?”

“Got an A on it.”

“And your brother?”

“Oh his team lost horribly, but he was the MVP of the season.” Trevor laughs quietly before speaking again.

“Fake it until you make it? Your mother sounds like she is a wise woman.”

“She is.” Michael said before leaving. Trevor continued to smile, to follow Mrs. Jones’ words of wisdom. The crew followed dead ends, searched empty warehouses, and intimidated anyone that would have information. It all was just helpless circle.

“They're mercs, we aren't going to find info of them on the street.” Ryan said to Jack and Geoff one night. “We need who hired them.”

“I've been checking all across town, and if the mercs themselves are from out of town, its not going to work.” Geoff says.

“What about Jeremy?” Jack asks.

“Kdin didn't get to chipping Jeremy.” Geoff answers. “His phone is with us and he doesn't have anything traceable on his person.”

“Do you think we are searching too narrowly?” Jack asks.

“We are only a handful of people, and the police won't help us.” Ryan replies. “We shouldn't stretch our numbers thin until we know for sure that's where he is.”

“Did we try the police?” Geoff asked.

“I submitted a Missing Person report, but because of my affiliation, we won't be glanced at.” Jack responds.

“Shit.” Geoff sighs, looking over the map. “What are we missing? It feels like it's staring us in the face.”

“We're missing Jeremy, Geoff.” Ryan cracks.

“You know what I mean, asshole.” Geoff scowls. “Did we check international waters?”

“Completely void of life.” Jack answers.

“Fuck.” Geoff swears, a slamming his hands down on the table. “We need to find him.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Ryan spats.

“Fuck you, Watson.” Geoff retorts.

“Boys.” Jack interrupts, glaring at the two. They relent. “Everyone is on edge, we don't need to lose our heads because of each other.”

Geoff reviews the map. “Did we search the train tunnel?”

“It was empty, along with all the train cars.” Ryan says.

“Mount Chilliad?”

“Twice. To answer your questions now, all parking garages and warehouses in the city searched. All offside utility buildings searched. All often vacant city buildings searched. We are turning up blank for all.” Ryan answers.

“Isn't Jeremy afraid of drowning?” Jack asks.

“You already said he wasn't in the ocean.” Geoff said.

“There are more than one source of water here.” Jack says.

“The cabin under the bridge?” Ryan asks, catching on.

“Did we search there?” 

“No, we didn't.”

“Perfect.” Geoff says, a grin on his face. “Ryan, can you-” a scream cut off whatever Geoff was going to say, and the three looked to the origin.

“Trevor.” Jack gasps with realization, and the three rush down to where he was. Michael stood at the doorway to Trevor's room, a somber look on his face. Trevor was sobbing, Gavin doing his best to comfort the man. Everyone's heart dropped, knowing exactly what this meant. Geoff clenched his fists in anger and sadness. They were so close. So damn close. Jack covered her mouth, while Ryan stood silently, empathy in his eyes.

“He didn't make it.” Michael whispered quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> #SorryNotSorry
> 
> Kudos, comment, and request below. They make my day.
> 
> If you liked this Soulmate AU, I'm writing another with Gavin/Trevor, but for once, it's not GTA.


End file.
